La Heredera del Dragón
by Kaoru-ken
Summary: ¡¡COMPLETA! Un viejo conocido de Kenshin viene a pedirle ayuda, pues una famosa cantante está en peligro....un clan quiere apoderarse del poder del gragón ¿quién es Mina Amatsu? ¿qué relación tiene con Kenshin?... fic KK y otras parejas más...
1. Mina Amatsu

LA HEREDERA DEL DRAGÓN

Por Kaoru_ken

Kaoru_ken: Qué tal (**^-^**), este fic ya tiene mucho que lo escribí y probablemente lo hayan leído en otras páginas, pero creí necesario subirlo aquí por que voy a escribir un fic basado en este, será algo así como la segunda parte...

Kenshin: habrá segunda parte Kaoru_ken-dono?

Kaoru_ken: así es Koishi (**^-^**) (en ese momento va entrando Inu-chan)

Inu-Yasha: feh!, a mi se me hace que ya se te secó el cerebro y no puedes escribir una historia más original.

Kaoru_ken: ¡Eso es mentira!, además...¿tu que haces aquí?

Inu-Yasha: (mientras se sienta y cruza sus piernas) es que como Kenshin siempre va a mis fics, yo decidí venir a ver los suyos.

Kenshin: (**^-^**) te lo agradezco.

Inu-Yasha: además me dijo que habrían peleas.

_Kaoru_ken: debí imaginármelo (**¬¬**), después de todo no creo que seas tan buen amigo como par venir a ver el fic de Kenshin solo por que te cayó bien, bueno no estoy aquí para discutir contigo........ mejor vamos con el disclaimer..... Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo sólo me limité a tomarlos prestados para hacer este fic, los únicos personajes que yo inventé son Mina Amatsu, Samato Amatsu, Chris Gamel, Isasi y el clan Ayakashi._

_Las comillas("") simbolizan los pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis (())simbolizan mis pensamientos o acotaciones._

********************     

CAPÍTULO I   MINA AMATSU.

-"Hace un año ya que conozco a Kenshin y aún tengo miedo de perderlo, miedo a que él deje de existir para dar paso a Battusai." 

       -Kaoru-dono ya es tarde- Kaoru volteó y vio fijamente a Kenshin quien la esperaba a la entrada de la casa.

- Lo sé Kenshin- ella avanzó hacia él, se paró enfrente y le acarició la mejilla marcada con una X con gran dulzura mientras le sonreía- Gracias.........gracias por no dejarme sola.

   Tras decir esto Kaoru entró a la casa dejando a Kenshin muy confundido.

- Gracias a ti Kaoru.........-dijo en voz baja mientras veía la figura de Kaoru alejándose.

      A la mañana siguiente todo se encontraba tranquilo en la casa Kamiya, pero aún nadie se levantaba, excepto Yahiko, quien tramaba algo escondido tras la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru.

- " con esto de seguro bastará para asustar a la fea"- Yahiko entreabrió la puerta y dejó entrar a un pequeño ratón blanco. Kenshin dormía en la típica posición samurai (claro si a eso se le puede llamar dormir) pero de pronto......

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¡Kaoru!- sin más Kenshin se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Kaoru.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, La fea se asustó, la fea se asustó- Yahiko se burlaba de ella, mientras Kaoru estaba parada sobre una silla tratando de ponerse a salvo del indefenso ratón.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Kenshin al llegar casi desenfundando su espada, hubo un silencio, Kenshin se puso rojo al percatarse  de que Kaoru estaba en camisón y ella lo miraba enfadada.

- Kenshin......- decía mientras agarraba una de sus almohadas y Kenshin intentaba nerviosamente calmarla mientras movía sus manos.

- No, no espere señorita Kaoru, yo no....yo no quise...

- Eres un  depravado, sal de aquí inmediatamente.- Una lluvia de cosas comenzaron a caer sobre Kenshin quien corría para protegerse, mientras Yahiko se atacaba de la risa por ver que hasta el ratón corrió asustado cuando Kaoru comenzó a aventar todo tipo de objetos.

     Era medio día y Kenshin (como de costumbre) estaba tendiendo la ropa, cuando llegó Sanosuke muy contento.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días Sano- Kaoru y Yahiko salieron al encuentro de Sanosuke.

- Hola Sanosuke ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Kaoru

- Yo creo que como siempre vino a comer- dijo Yahiko dándole la espalda.

- ¡te equivocas mocoso!

- ¡hey, a quien le dices mocoso!

- Pues a quien más, yo no veo ningún otro chiquillo por aquí.

- Te voy a...

- Calma, calma, no hay que pelear- Kenshin los separó con su típica sonrisa.

- Bueno-interrumpió Kaoru- si no viniste a comer ¿entonces por qué estás aquí?

- ¡tu también Jo-chan!, bueno- suspiró- eso me pasa por venir sólo cuando tengo hambre, en fin, esta vez vine por que aposté y gané esto..- Sanosuke sacó de su bolsillo 4 boletos

- ¿Boletos? ¿de qué?-preguntó Yahiko.

- Son boletos para un concierto nada más y nada menos que de.......

- ¿un concierto?¿Qué es eso?- interrumpió incrédula Kaoru.

- ¿No sabes que es eso?, no puedo creerlo, jo-chan debes salir más seguido.

- Pues a decir verdad yo tampoco sé que es eso.-dijo Yahiko

- Un concierto es un espectáculo que algún artista u orquesta da para su público- dijo Kenshin para contestar la pregunta de Kaoru.

- Ahhh, y de quién se trata.

- Bien, pues como estaba a punto de decir antes de que me interrumpieran, estas entradas son para el concierto de la famosa Mina Amatsu.

- ¿dijeron Mina Amatsu?- se escuchó la voz de Megumi

- Buenos días señorita Megumi- Kenshin saludó a Megumi quien llegaba en esos momentos.

- Buenos días a todos, escuché que alguien mencionaba a Mina Amatsu

- Si así es, Sanosuke tiene entradas para su concierto.

- ¡¿Enserio?!- Megumi se emocionó un poco.

- Si, pero ni creas que va  a llevar a una mujer comadreja como tú..

- ¡cállate Yahiko-chan! Ultimadamente los boletos son de él y no tuyos.

- Sí, pero sólo tiene 4 y tu no podrás ir.

- A decir verdad-los interrumpió Sanosuke- tu eres el que no  podrá ir Yahiko-chan, aún eres muy pequeño y no creo que te dejen entrar, así que será la mujer comadreja la que nos acompañe esta vez.

- ¿Qué? Pero creí que yo iría...

- Ni modo Yahiko, tendrás que quedarte en casa.

- Tu no te metas fea

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas fea.

- Bien pues ya está decidido, entonces nos vemos aquí al atardecer, ahora me voy-dijo Sanosuke.

- Bien es mejor que yo también me vaya si quiero terminar de atender a los enfermos antes del atardecer- Megumi se despide.

- Pues en ese caso te acompaño-la interrumpió el peleador.

- No será necesario yo me puedo ir sola, y en tal caso mejor que me acompañe Ken-san.

- Lo siento Megumi, pero Kenshin tiene que hacer la comida - dijo Kaoru algo celosa y molesta por que Megumi se acercó a Kenshin. 

- Bien pues entonces me iré sola, no puedo permitir que por culpa de que Ken me acompañe, después vayan a mi consultorio a causa de una indigestión causada por tu comida.

- ¿qué intentas decir?

- ¿tú que crees?-ambas miran retándose la una a la otra.

- Ya Megumi, no seas testaruda, mira que hoy estoy de buen humor y por eso quiero acompañarte.

- Está bien cabeza de gallo, pero sólo por que tu eres el dueño de las entradas del concierto de Mina.

Y así los dos salieron de la casa de Kaoru.

        En un carruaje iban una joven muy bonita de aproximadamente 18 años, un hombre como de 70 años y un joven de 20 que parecía extranjero.

- ¿Ya está listo todo?-preguntó ella.

- Si, ya está, tu no te preocupes por nada-contestó el joven.

- Bien, ¿y estás seguro de que irá?-volvió a preguntar ella.

- Si, yo mismo me encargué de ese asunto, pero........-miró un poco celoso al suelo- no entiendo por qué estás tan interesada en él.

- ¿Estás celoso?

- Yo.....¿de qué estás hablando?- tras la reacción del muchacho el anciano comenzó a reír.

- ¿De que ríes abuelo?-ella miró atentamente al anciano.

- De ustedes dos- los dos jóvenes se miraron lago confundidos-es que esta vez lograste ponerlo en jaque mate.

- Si, es cierto- ella también río complacida, mientras el muchacho se volteaba molesto.- me agrada verte reír abuelo.

-  Sé que pronto voy a morir-tosió un poco- y sé que sólo él podrá protegerte.

- Pero de qué habla, sabe que yo siempre estaré ahí para cuidar de ella.

- Lo sé Chris, pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, aún así sé que cuidarás de ella muy bien, además él es un viejo amigo mío    y no creo que se niegue.

       -Kenshin, Kenshin- Yahiko llegó agitado ante el samurai quien se encontraba leyendo una carta.-  dice Kaoru que si no estás en la puerta en 5 minutos te dejarán.

- Ahora voy Yahiko- Kenshin guarda la carta entre sus ropas- por cierto, tu tendrás que cuidar de la casa esta vez.

- Ja, claro, tu deja todo en mis manos.

- Sé que puedo confiar en ti, sólo debes mantenerte alerta ¿Entendiste?

- Si, aunque no entiendo por que....

- Bueno me voy, te dejé la cena en la cocina- Kenshin salió a reunirse con Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi, mientras Yahiko lo veía algo confundido por la advertencia que le había dado.

- Kenshin ¿nos vamos ya?

- Si Kaoru-dono.

- Ken se hace tarde- Megumi toma del brazo a Kenshin y Kaoru llena de celos lo toma del otro brazo.

- Vamos mujer comadreja, aunque sea por hoy no hagas repelar a jo-chan (claro que el que más repelaba era él)

- Si no fuera por los boletos ahora ya estarías en una alcantarilla.-Megumi se apartó  molesta de Kenshin y agitó un poco su cabello.

     Sanosuke miró a Megumi

       -"Maldición Megumi, ¿por qué siempre tendrás que andar a la defensiva?"

     Los cuatro llegaron a la entrada del teatro donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, pero tuvieron que formarse en una larga fila.

- No creí que hubiera tanta gente- dijo Kaoru

- No seas tonta, Kaoru se nota que no conoces la fama que tiene Mina.-respondió Megumi

- ¿es muy famosa?

- Claro, bueno,  pero era de esperarse que una mujer de tan poca clase como tu no conozca  a Mina.

- ¡Ah si! Pues a mi me sorprende que una mujer como tu la conozca.- ambas comenzaron a pelear (como de costumbre) y Kenshin solo las veía tratando de calmarlas, pero fue Sanosuke el que se decidió a hacerlo.

- Jo-chan, tranquila, y tu mujer comadreja deja de pelear.- Megumi se apartó de Kaoru para comenzar a pelear con Sanosuke.

- Ah, mira quien habla es el cabeza de gallo.

- Mujer comadreja

- Cabeza de gallo

Mientras Megumi y Sanosuke peleaban y Kenshin y Kaoru los veían, una sombra femenina los observaba desde la ventana.

- ¿es el verdad abuelo?

- Así es Mina-respondió el anciano que estaba sentado en una silla.

El muchacho que los acompañaba se levantó de su silla , se dirigió a la ventana, y miró a Kenshin fijamente.

- Pues yo no veo que ese vagabundo sea un gran espadachín.

- Por mi parte creo que es muy apuesto.

- Oh, vamos Mina, no estarás hablando en serio.

- Chris, no empecemos.- Mina se apartó de la ventana y sacó del tocador un collar muy extraño, que tenía la figura de un dragón en el centro- ¿Me ayudas?

       Chris apartó su vista de la ventana para ponerla en ella, y sonrió un poco.

- Por supuesto- el tomó el collar y lo colocó sobre el cuello de la joven.

- Mina ya es hora- dijo el anciano tosiendo un poco.

- Abuelo, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien?- la joven algo afligida se hincó a un lado del anciano tomándolo por la espalda. 

- No te preocupes, tú solo encárgate de traerlo aquí.

- Esta bien, no tardo- ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- vamos Chris.

El muchacho hizo lo que ella pedía y también salió de la habitación, dejando sólo al anciano quien miraba a la luna por la ventana mientras pensaba.

- Ya han pasado diez años....Kenshin Himura.

      El espectáculo dio comienzo, Chris tomó el micrófono y se dispuso a anunciar a Mina, aunque primero miró fijamente a Kenshin, quien se encontraba en la tercera fila. 

- Damas y caballeros, gracias por venir, ahora los dejo con la inigualable Mina Amatsu.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al mismo tiempo que Mina se paraba en el centro del escenario.

- Hola a todos, es un placer para mi el poder estar aquí- ella también miró a Kenshin por un instante-"es él"- y luego miró a Kaoru quien observaba el espectáculo como una niña en un parque de diversiones- Me gustaría iniciar con la siguiente canción....

      Y así Mina comenzó a cantar una canción muy triste referente al trágico amor de un antiguo destajador y una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro, por lo que llamó la atención de Kenshin.

- "esa canción habla de..... habla de Tomoe........., pero ¿cómo pudo saber eso?, tal vez es sólo coincidencia, aunque ese nombre lo he escuchado antes.....Mina, Mina Amatsu...." – los ojos del samurai se abrieron muy grandes al recordar- "no será, ¿se tratará a caso de la nieta de Samato Amatsu...?"

- Kenshin ¿qué tienes?- Kenshin volteó y vio a Kaoru que lo observaba preocupada.

- No es nada Kaoru-dono, solo me distraje un poco.

Por su parte Sanosuke y Megumi aplaudían gustosos al termino de la canción, mientras Chris los observaba tras el telón.

     Yahiko entrenaba en el dojo, pues estaba algo enfadado por no haber ido al dichoso concierto.

- No puedo creerlo, ese Sanosuke me las va a pagar, sigue pensando que soy un chiquillo, pero algún día lo retaré y le mostraré que ya no lo soy......- Se paró un instante algo preocupado- no entiendo por qué Kenshin estaba tan extraño.

     Se quedó pensando un instante pero un ruido extraño proveniente del jardín lo sacó de sus pensamientos, así que salió corriendo rápidamente.

- ¡¿quién anda ahí?! ¡es mejor que salga inmediatamente!- nadie salió, pero él aún sentía que algo no andaba bien, así que se puso en posición de defensa, y un nuevo ruido se escuchó, aunque esta vez detrás de él, Yahiko volteó sigilosamente y vio la figura de una mujer muy bonita, más o menos de la edad de Kenshin con ropa ninja.

- Hola pequeño- sonrió.

- ¿Qui..quién eres?

- Sólo soy alguien que busca a Battusai Himura.

- ¿A Kenshin?

- Ja, es cierto, me han dicho que se convirtió en un vagabundo, que lástima, realmente era un buen asesino.

- Él ya no mata a nadie, además no está.

Bien pues en ese caso hazme un favor- ella se acercó a Yahiko y le acarició la cara- dile que estuve aquí y también que ya sé que la nueva heredera del dragón está en Tokio, y esta vez no escapará- la mujer besó tiernamente a Yahiko en la frente y de un salto se paró sobre la barda- ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Isasi- Ella desapareció en la sombra de la noche dejando a Yahiko paralizado por la impresión.

************************

Kaoru_ken: ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?, espero que les haya  agradado, en total son tres, y los iré subiendo poco a poco, en lo que termino mi fic de Inu-Yasha, para luego iniciar con la segunda parte de esta historia de Rorouni Kenshin.

_Kenshin: les agradeceríamos nos manden reviews. (^-^)_

_Inu-Yasha: no sé por qué tanto alboroto, el mío está mejor._

_Kaoru_ken: eso crees......(¬¬)_

_(Kagome llega en ese momento)_

_Kagome: ¡Inu-Yasha!, te dije que no vinieras a molestarlos._

_Inu-Yasha: pe..pe..pero quería venir a ver._

_Kagome: y?, recuerda que debemos buscar los fragmentos de Shikon._

_Kaoru_ken: ya, ya, mejor se pelean en su fic (u.u) "por lo menos no vino Miroku"_

_Miroku: (entrando alegremente) Kaoru_ken-dono, sabía que la encontraría aquí._

_Kaoru_ken: (;_;) por qué a mi???????...... no se pierdan el próximo capítulo titulado "Pasado y presente", nos vemos hasta entonces._


	2. Pasado y presente

LA HEREDERA DEL DRAGÓN

Por Kaoru_ken 

_Kaoru_ken: (^-^u), les pido disculpas a todos por un pequeño error de este y mi otro fic, lo que sucede es que tienen razón Misao es la comadreja y Megumi es la zorrita, gomen por este error, ya me lo habían dicho anteriormente, pero se me había olvidado corregirlo._

_Inu-Yasha: si como no (¬¬)._

_Kenshin: es cierto, ella no miente (^-^)_

_Kaoru_ken: (^-^u) me tienes en muy concepto Koishi, aunque lamento que si he mentido una que otra vez_

_Kenshin: ¿oro?_

_Kaoru_ken: pero ahora no estoy  mintiendo, además qué haces aquí Inu-chan, si Kagome te había dicho que no vinieras a molestarnos._

_Inu-Yasha: feh! Kagome no se dio cuenta que vine y por cierto ¡no me llames Inu-chan!_

_Kaoru_ken: (^-^u) pero no te enojes "(¬¬) si Kagome estuviera aquí ya le hubiera dado su merecido por ser descortés conmigo"_

_Kenshin: Ya es hora de comenzar Kaoru_ken-dono (^-^)_

_Kaoru_ken: ¡es cierto! Pero antes el disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo sólo me limité a tomarlos prestados para hacer este fic, los únicos personajes que yo inventé son Mina Amatsu, Samato Amatsu, Chris Gamel, Isasi y el clan Ayakashi._

_Las comillas("") simbolizan los pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis (())simbolizan mis pensamientos o acotaciones.......ahora sí vamos con el segundo capítulo de "La Heredera de el Dragón", y ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews "!_

***********************

CAPÍTULO II  PASADO Y PRESENTE

       Kenshin, mientras tanto, seguía pensando en Mina y en el señor Amatsu, y Kaoru se percató del collar que Mina traía en el cuello.

- Kenshin, mira ese collar, me recuerda a una de las historias que mi padre me contaba, es realmente hermoso.- Kenshin miró el collar y fue entonces cuando tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de la nieta de Samato.

- Si, a mí también me recuerda una historia- dijo Kenshin sin apartar la vista de Mina.

     Al terminar el concierto, todo el mundo comenzó a salir, pero Kenshin se esperó un momento.

- ¿qué sucede Kenshin?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- Sano, ¿podríamos esperar un momento?

- Si, por supuesto, a sí tal vez pueda ver a Mina y pedirle un autógrafo.

     En eso Chris y Mina se acercaron a ellos.

- Mira es ella-dijo emocionada Kaoru.

- Buenas noches señor Himura, mi abuelo lo está esperando.

Kaoru, Megumi y Sanosuke quedaron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

- Dígame, ¿fue él el que envió esta carta?- Kenshin sacó la carta que estaba leyendo cuando Yahiko fue a buscarlo.

- Sé que ahora tiene muchas preguntas, pero será mejor que nos acompañe- interrumpió Chris, quien miraba a Kenshin con algo de recelo.

Mina y Chris avanzaron y Kenshin los siguió, por lo que sus amigos hicieron lo mismo; Kaoru avanzó hasta Kenshin y lo miró algo confundida.

- ¿Los conoces Kenshin?- preguntó en voz baja.

- En el tiempo que Tomoe y yo vivíamos en Kyoto, me hice amigo de un gran espadachín, su nombre era Samato Amatsu, pero era conocido como el heredero del dragón, y aunque era mayor que yo, disfrutaba mucho de sus pláticas, él tuvo una nieta, y en ocasiones Tomoe cuidaba de ella...

- ¿Entonces Mina es esa niña?- Interrumpió Megumi.

- Así es.

     Mina se paró enfrente de una puerta y la abrió, invitando a pasar a nuestros protagonistas. Fue entonces cuando Kenshin y Samato volvieron a verse.

- Ya han pasado 10 años Samato.

- Así es.

******* Flash back************

Tomoe servía sake a Kenshin, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Tomoe abrió y Samato entró con una niña de 1 año, él tenía en el cuello un collar con un dragón en el centro.

- Buenos días- dijo

- Buenos días señor –contestó Tomoe con una sonrisa- ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

- Muy bien, Kenshin, necesito hablar contigo- Samato le entrega la niña a Tomoe y se sienta junto a Kenshin.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Te encuentro preocupado

- Si, lo estoy- Volteó a ver a Mina quien jugaba con Tomoe- Sabes que me están buscando, y eso realmente no me importa, pero ya se han enterado de que hay una nueva heredera, y su vida corre riesgo- Kenshin vio con ternura a Tomoe y luego a la niña.

- Y temes que corra la misma suerte que su madre ¿no es cierto?

- Si, es por eso que he intentado mantenerla en secreto, pero te repito que el clan de Ayakashi ya sabe de ella, ayer intentaron matarla, por suerte aún se usar mi espada, pero me di cuenta de que están remplazando a sus atacantes por gente joven, es por eso que te pido que te vuelvas su protector, yo ya estoy muy viejo y no podré protegerla adecuadamente.- dijo Samato mirando a Kenshin fijamente Kenshin se paró y cargó a la niña.

- Está bien, lo haré, te prometo que no dejaré que nada le pase- Respondió Kenshin, Samato también se paró complacido.

- Tengo que pedirte algo más, quiero que ella permanezca aquí por algunos días, necesito ocultarla por un tiempo más.

- No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de ella- dijo Tomoe- nadie sabe aún nuestro secreto- Kenshin la miró por unos instantes.

- Muy bien- Samato se acercó a la pequeña se quitó el collar y lo puso sobre el cuello de la pequeña niña- volveré pronto.

************ fin del flash back****************

- Siéntense, por favor- dijo Mina, así que Kaoru y Megumi hicieron lo que ella pedía, mientras Sanosuke se recargaba en la pared como solía hacerlo.- ¿Gustan una taza de té?

- Muchas gracias- respondió Kaoru, aún algo confundida. Y Mina comenzó a servir el té mientras Chris se recargaba en la pared (algo parecido a Sanosuke) al otro extremo de la pared donde Sano se encontraba.

Kenshin miró fijamente a Samato con ternura y tristeza a la vez por ver a su viejo amigo tan acabado.

- Leí tu carta, aún sigue en pie la promesa que te hice hace diez años.

- Si, lo sé, es por eso que acudí a ti.

     Isasi estaba sentada al pié de un árbol junto a una fogata que acababa de encender, tomó una frazada y se la colocó encima intentando cubrirse del frío.

- "en verdad intentas ser diferente a como fuiste en el pasado, lo peor es que realmente lo lograste y por eso tienes grandes amigos, Kenshin, ojalá y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo"- ella aventó una rama a la hoguera mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.- si tan sólo no te hubiera conocido esa vez.........pero quien iba a saber que aquel joven que me ayudó era un temible destajador y además mi enemigo......

**********flash back**********

Un hombre vestido de Ninja se acercó a Isasi, quien estaba hincada.

- Isasi, sabes que desde que tus padres murieron nosotros hemos cuidado de ti y te hemos tratado como a una del clan- el hombre se acerca a un baúl y saca unas ropas ninja de ahí, y se las da a Isasi-  has mostrado grandes habilidades y es por eso que ahora hemos decidido que tú serás la que se encargue de eliminar a la nueva heredera, esa será tu misión.

Isasi se levanta y mira fijamente al hombre.

- Pero......y que haremos con el antiguo heredero.

- Ya no sirve de nada que nos deshagamos de él, si el poder ya le ha sido transmitido a la niña, el ya no podrá hacer uso de  él.

- Y entonces ¿por qué matamos a la madre de esa niña, si aún no tenía el poder?

- Isasi, tienes mucho que aprender, tenemos que anteponernos a los hechos,  era más fácil asesinarla antes de que heredara el medallón. Tu no te preocupes más que de cumplir tu misión, será un trabajo fácil, Amatsu ya es muy viejo y no podrá protegerla, aún así pondré a tu mando algunos hombres.

- Está bien, saldré esta noche, pero prefiero ir sola- Isasi salió de la habitación.

La noche cae, Samato deja a la niña en su cuna mientras Isasi los observa desde un árbol, él sale de la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a la niña, y se sienta a fumar, sólo se escucha el tictac del reloj

- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche, tengo que estar alerta.

 Isasi entra por la ventana con cautela y mira a la niña por un instante.

- "eres realmente una niña muy tierna, lamento tener que hacer esto"

Isasi levanta una daga e intenta calvársela a la niña, cuando esta sonríe dormida a causa de sus sueños, la ninja detiene la daga y la mira con ternura, dejando caer el arma al suelo, lo que causa un leve ruido, Samato se percata del sonido y corre a la habitación con su espada, al llegar ve a Isasi quien ya ha recogido la daga del suelo.

- ¿Quién eres tu?, aléjate de ella.

- Y dime, ¿por qué habría de obedecerte?

- Eres una Ayakashi

- qué rápido te diste cuenta, entonces sabes a qué he venido, y supongo que también sabes que no me iré hasta obtenerlo.

Isasi intenta llevarse a la niña, pero Samato corre a detenerla y toma con sus brazos a l pequeña.

- Tu también debes saber que yo no permitiré que lo hagas- respondió él, mientras Isasi  hacia una mueca de descontento y sacaba un sable.

- Bien pues si quieres pelea la tendrás- Ella lo ataca y el evade todos sus movimientos, aunque lo hace con dificultad.

- ¡El corazón del dragón!- Al momento en que Isasi se acerca a él, Samato causa un gran remolino con su espada, ella sale disparada y se golpea el pie con el marco de la cuna, cayendo herida.

- Esta vez ganaste, pero ten presente que no volverá a ser así.- Ella sale de la casa con el pié lastimado, mientras Samato guarda su espada

- "es muy peligroso perseguirla ahora, sobre todo si tengo que cuidar de ti"- él ve a la niña que aún no se ha despertado.

Isasi intenta correr, pero su pié no se lo permite, así que cae rendida en medio del bosque. Al amanecer Battusai caminaba con un montón de leña, se detiene un momento y mira al cielo.

- "No sé si debería gustarme tanto la vida que llevo actualmente, todo ha sido tan pacífico, y cuando llegue el momento de la batalla tendré que olvidarme de todo esto."

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era un gemido, el caminó hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontró con una mujer de su edad vestida de ninja, el la miró y observó que su pié estaba lastimado, así que dejó la leña  aún lado y se dispuso a curar su pié. Isasi se despertó y miró al cielo por un momento.

- "¿donde estoy?, tengo que regresar al campamento"- ella se percató de que alguien estaba con ella, se sentó y vio a Kenshin- ¿qué es lo que haces?

- Quédate quieta- el rasgó sus ropas y con el pedazo de tela amarró el pié d Isasi- bien listo, ya terminé, deberías tener más cuidado cuando andas por el bosque- el se levantó y levantó el montón de leña- tengo que irme se hace tarde- el samurai se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar, mientras Isasi lo veía alejarse.

- "No sé quien eres, pero me gustaría encontrarte de nuevo"

**********fin del flash back************  

Kenshin miró a Mina y le sonrió.

- Veo que has crecido.

- Si así es, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero mi abuelo me ha contado mucho sobre usted y Tomoe  y de cómo nos ayudaron, lamento la muerte de ella.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru quien lo veía afligida, pues sabía el trabajo que a Kenshin le costaba el recordar el pasado.

- Sí, ambos tuvimos suerte de conocerla.

- Tengo que pedirte igual que hace diez años que te ocupes de Mina, Chris te ayudará a protegerla.

- No te preocupes yo me encargaré de ella.

Chris se acercó a Kenshin con un poco de desagrado.

- Pues yo sigo pensando que conmigo sería más que suficiente.

- Cállate, no hay nadie mejor para proteger a la gente que Kenshin- dijo Sanosuke algo molesto por lo que dijo Chris.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Chris.

- Mi nombre es Sanosuke y más vale que te comportes si no quieres que mis puños te golpeen.

Kenshin los ve e intenta calmarlos (como suele hacerlo él)

- Tranquilos, no hay que pelear.

Samato los veía con una gran sonrisa, y después ve a Mina quien también trata de apartarlos.

- "Mina, sé que estarás en buenas manos".

En el dojo Kamiya, Yahiko esperaba a Kenshin sentado con su espada de bambú a un lado 

- "Kenshin, espero que estés bien."

Yahiko escuchó que la puerta se abría, y corrió hacia ella, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi y Sanosuke entraron acompañados de Mina, Samato y Chris.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Yahiko.

- Ellos son amigos de Kenshin- dijo Kaoru

- Mi nombre es Mina Amatsu, él es mi abuelo y él es Chris.

- Ah, yo te conozco, tu eres la famosa cantante- Yahiko casi se va de espaldas mientras Mina sonreía amablemente- ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Yahiko Miyohin (no sé si así se escribe bien) y soy el mejor alumno de la escuela Kamiya Kashin.

- Querrás decir el único- interrumpió Kaoru.

- Tu cállate fea.

- ¡No me digas fea!- ambos se miraron el uno al otro retándose.

- Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, no pelen, ya es muy tarde, por qué no vamos a descansar- decía Kenshin tratando de calmarlos

- ¡No interrumpas Kenshin! Ah Yahiko, Lo que tu quieres es limpiar los pisos mañana.-dijo Kaoru, mientras Yahiko la veía con coraje sabiendo que ante eso no podía hacer nada.

- Vamos jo-chan, no seas tan dura con él, ¿qué no ves que tan sólo es un niño?- interrumpió Sano.

- ¡¿Qué soy un chiquillo?!- ahora la pelea era en contra de Sanosuke, y Kenshin seguía intentando calmarlos ante la cara de asombro de Mina, Chris y Samato, pero Mina comenzó a reír, por lo que los demás interrumpieron su pelea.

- ¿oroo?

- Veo que realmente son muy buenos amigos, me agradará quedarme aquí.- Mencionó Mina sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, Kaoru se acercó a ella 

- señorita Mina, acompáñeme, le mostraré la habitación en la que se quedará, como no tengo muchos cuartos, los Yahiko y Kenshin tendrán que compartir sus habitaciones con el señor Amatsu y Gamel.

- No te preocupes, y  por favor llámenme simplemente Mina

- Si, y a mi pueden llamarme Chris, la verdad no me gustan mucho las formalidades.

- Bien, me gustaría compartir la habitación con el joven Yahiko, si a el le parece bien compartir su habitación con un viejo como yo.

- Será un placer señor.

- Pero Señor Amatsu, creí que compartiría la habitación con Himura- replicó Chris, ya que le desagradaba la idea de quedarse con Kenshin.

- No seas descortés, además, si tu y Kenshin cuidarán de Mina, es mejor que estén juntos y comiencen a entenderse, bien es hora de descansar.

- Si, creo que ya es hora de irme, hasta mañana, ¿vienes Megumi?- dijo Sanosuke.

- Bien, comúnmente rechazaría tu invitación, pero realmente ya es muy tarde, así que me iré contigo, bueno, hasta mañana- Megumi se acerca a Kenshin- espero que sueñes conmigo Ken-san- Kenshin solo reía (como comúnmente lo hace ante los comentarios de Megumi), mientras Kaoru la veía llena de celos.

- Buenas noches señorita Megumi.- se despidió Kenshin, mientras Sanosuke y Megumi se alejaban. Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin mirando hacia donde las figuras de sus amigos desaparecían.

- La verdad no creí que Megumi se iría con él, que extraño, ni siquiera lo insultó antes de aceptar que la acompañara.- dijo ella.

- Kaoru-dono, no deberías sorprenderte de ese modo, creo que a pesar de todo ambos sienten algo especial el uno por el otro, pero les cuesta trabajo admitirlo.

- Sí creo que tienes razón.

- Mmm Kenshin, fea, por si no se han dado cuenta tenemos invitados- interrumpió Yahiko desde atrás.

- ¡es cierto!- Kaoru se acercó a ellos, lo siento mucho, ven Mina.- Kaoru toma de la mano a Mina y ambas se alejan.

- Bueno, pues creo que yo me llevaré al señor Amatsu.

- Bien  jovencito, sería lo mejor, alguien de mi edad no debería estar despierto a estas oras- río un poco y Yahiko lo guío hasta su habitación.

- Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo Himura.

- Así, es, oh, yo creo que quieres descansar

Mientras tanto Kaoru ya había llevado a Mina a la que sería su habitación.

- Esta es la habitación de huéspedes, no es muy grande pero espero que estés cómoda.

- No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que pueda dormir bien.

Megumi y Sanosuke caminaban ambos en silencio, todo estaba obscuro a no ser por unas cuantas luciérnagas que volaban por ahí, de pronto comenzó a hacer algo de viento y Megumi se cruzó de brazos para  no sentir tanto frío, cuando de pronto sintió que Sanosuke le ponía su camisa encima, mientras ella se ruborizaba.

- Toma, te puedes enfermar.

- Pero entonces tu serás el que se enferme.

- Bien, pero si yo me enfermo tu me curarías, más sin en cambio si tu te enfermas en estos momentos, quien cuidaría de ti y de los demás enfermos, recuerda que el doctor Guenzai se fue a descansar unos días con su hermana menor, y se llevó a las niñas, alguien como yo no sabría que hacer.

- Si, creo que tienes razón.

Los dos continuaron caminando, pero instintivamente Megumi tomó la mano de Sanosuke, él  se sorprendió, pero ninguno de los dijo nada y continuaron con su camino.

Chris y Kenshin llegaron a la habitación del samurai, Kenshin comenzó a  preparar un futón para Chris- creo que sientes mucho cariño por Mina, ¿no es cierto?- Chris quedó confundido ante la pregunta de Himura- te prometo que no fallaré y la cuidaré para que no le suceda nada malo, después de todo ella es como mi hermana menor........- Chris se sorprendió mucho ante lo último que Kenshin mencionó.

- " que no es tan malo después de todo, creo que fui muy descortés con él, pero... realmente estaba celoso...."

 Yahiko ya había ayudado a Samato a instalarse, y de pronto recordó el mensaje que debía de darle a Kenshin.

- Disculpe, necesito salir un momento.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien aquí, puedes ir- dijo Samato.

Chris ya estaba dormido cuando Yahiko llegó a la habitación de Kenshin.

- ¿qué es lo que sucede Yahiko?

- Kenshin, después de que te fuiste vino a buscarte una mujer vestida de ninja.

- ¿Vestida de ninja dices? "será posible que sea..."

- Sí, y me dijo que te dijera  que ya sabe que la nueva heredera del dragón está en Tokio, y que esta vez no escaparía.

- ¿No te dijo quien era? 

- Ah, es cierto me dijo que su nombre era Isasi.

Isasi..... "nos volvemos a encontrar"

**********************************

Kaoru_ken: esto se torna interesante (^-^) no lo creen, y esperen el próximo capítulo en donde la batalla final tendrá lugar.

_Inu-Yasha: pues no está nada mal, creo que vas mejorando._

_Kenshin: ¿Oro?¿Isasi?, ¿la conozco? ._

_Kaoru-ken: claro.... (¬¬u) ¿no te acuerdas de ella?, el otro día nos invitó a comer._

_Kenshin: (^-^) si creo que ahora recuerdo._

_Kaoru_ken: (¬¬u) con esa reacción hasta pareces Sanosuke, solo te acuerdas de las personas que te alimentan._

_Kenshin (__@ . @__) ¿oro?_

_Kaoru_ken: olvídalo......... (^-^) por cierto gracias a todos por los reviews que nos mandan, ojalá y sigan enviando más._


	3. El Secreto del Dragón

LA HEREDERA DEL DRAGÓN

Por Kaoru_ken 

_Kaoru_ken: bueno esta vez no diré mucho (^-^u) solo que aquí está el final de esta historia...como había explicado en el capítulo 1, la había subido a FF.net por que pensaba hacer una continuación de ella...demo... pues como no recibí muchos reviews (^-^u) pensé que no les estaba gustando así que mejor no haré ninguna continuación ... y bueno por eso mismo no había subido este capítulo...se podría decir que me desanimé (-_-u).... demo ya me repuse (^o^)... bueno el disclaimer... Todos los personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo sólo me limité a tomarlos prestados para hacer este fic, los únicos personajes que yo inventé son Mina Amatsu, Samato Amatsu, Chris Gamel, Isasi y el clan Ayakashi._

_Las comillas("") simbolizan los pensamientos de los personajes, mientras que los paréntesis (())simbolizan mis pensamientos o acotaciones..._

*************************** 

CAPITULO III EL SECRETO DEL DRAGÓN.

Kenshin narró toda la historia a Yahiko, incluso de la primera vez que vio a Isasi, entonces Yahiko comenzó a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- Oye Kesnhin, y ya se lo contaste a Kaoru.

- A decir verdad no quise reocuparla es por eso que no le he dicho nada del clan Ayakashi.

- No sé Kenshin a ella no se le puede ocultar nada, yo creo que en el fondo sabe que estás en peligro, pero no quiere demostrarte su preocupación, ahhhhhhhh, me  voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado- Yahiko se levantó y se fue a dormir, mientras el samurai pensaba en lo último que Yahiko había mencionado.

- "tal vez tenga razón, lo más probable es que ella ya se haya dado cuenta, y yo no quisiera preocuparla una vez más, tampoco me gustaría ponerla en peligro, aunque de ser así la protegeré pase lo que pase".

Kaoru no podía dormir, ella sabía que algo no estaba bien, así que decidió salir un momento a respirar ago de aire.

- "hace mucho tiempo que tengo ese sueño, no quiero ni dormir, presiento que tiene que ver con lo último que ha sucedido, y tengo miedo de perderlo"

- ¿Kaoru-dono?- Kaoru se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kesnhin.

- ¿Sí Kesnhin?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No lo sé, simplemente no podía dormir.......

hubo un momento de silencio mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos. 

- Lamento preocuparte tanto, no es mi intención hacerlo.

- Lo sé Kesnhin, pero tengo miedo de....-Kaoru volteó su rostro sonrojado al suelo- ...tengo miedo de perderte.

- pero yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, te lo prometo....

- Kenshin, sabes bien que me preocupo por ti, ojalá y ya no tuvieras que pelear más....

- Pero tengo que ayudar a quienes me necesiten.- Kenshin toma por los hombros a Kaoru, y esta voltea con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Es que no comprendes que se me va el alma cada vez que te veo pelear!- Kenshin la ve directo a los ojos y la abraza 

- Te prometo que no me pasará nada, sabes bien que cumpliré mi promesa

- Kenshin, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.

Kaoru solo lo abrazó más fuerte y se recargó en su hombro, como si ya nunca volviera a verlo de nuevo.

     Esa noche todos durmieron con diferentes pensamientos, por un lado Megumi y Sanosuke pensaban en lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro , pues ninguno comprendía lo que el otro significaba para el; Yahiko soñaba con aquella extraña chica; Mina y Samato sólo podían pensar en lo que era llamado como el collar del dragón; a Chris le preocupaba  lo que Mina sintiera por Kenshin; mientras que el samurai, por su parte, aunque intentaba pensar en la batalla que se avecinaba, lo único que estaba en su mente era aquella persona tan especial para él, es decir Kaoru, quien a su vez soñaba con él, e intentaba calmar la preocupación que sentía al pensar en que la persona a la que más quería tendría que volver a pelear; y por último Isasi se preguntaba el por qué  de sus sentimientos hacia el destajador.

     A la mañana siguiente todos atendían sus actividades cotidianas, Kaoru y Yahiko limpiaban la casa, mientras que Kenshin lavaba la ropa, Mina se levantó y decidió caminar un poco en el jardín, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con Kenshin, lo vio por un instante y después comenzó a reír, por lo que llamó la atención del antiguo destajador.

- Buenos días Mina-chan 

- Buenos días Kenshin.

- ¿A qué se debe tu risa?

- Lo siento, pero es que es muy extraño ver a un antiguo destajador lavando ropa

- Ah, sí, Kaoru-dono es muy buena conmigo dejando que viva aquí, y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla en las labores de la casa.

- Si, te comprendo, todos han sido muy amables conmigo............¡yo también ayudaré!-Mina caminó hacia la cocina

- Pero...que vas a hacer.

- Ya verás.- Mina le guiñó el ojo a Kenshin.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y Mina llevó cosido.

- Mmmmm, se ve rico, a comer-Yahiko intentó agarrar la comida cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

- Yahiko, no seas descortés, primero da las gracias.- dijo Kaoru aún con su mano en la cabeza del pobre Yahiko.

Ya estaban comiendo, y como era costumbre, Kaoru y Yahiko competían por la comida.

- ¿Por cierto Kenshin, crees que Isasi ya sepa que estamos aquí?-preguntó Mina, Kenshin  y Samato se voltearon a ver, mientras Yahiko por poco se ahoga al escuchar ese nombre.

- Es muy probable.-contestó él

- ¿Quién es Isasi? – preguntó Kaoru

- Es quien persigue a Mina- respondió Chris, hubo un gran silencio,  Kaoru miró con tristeza a Kenshin y Mina se dio cuenta.

-  Lamento que por mi culpa se encuentren en esta situación....

- No te preocupes Mina-san, era inevitable mi rencuentro con Isasi- dijo Kenshin tratando de que Mina no se sintiera mal.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué siempre cargas con ese dije?- preguntó Yahiko.

- ¿realmente quieres saberlo?-preguntó Mina, a lo que Yahiko respondió asistiendo con la cabeza- pues bien, este dije es conocido como el collar del dragón, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, y el que lo posee es conocido como el heredero del dragón.

- Y en este caso eres tu ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió Kaoru.

- Así es, su poder es muy grande, cuando el dragón reconozca a una persona con el espíritu necesario para controlar su poder, se unirá a su alma y formará con él un gran guerrero,  pero.... el dragón no puede distinguir el bien del mal, es por eso que necesita de la ayuda de el corazón de un humano, el heredero del dragón, quien puede hacer uso de su poder solo para alejarlo de aquellos que quieren usarlo para el mal. El clan Ayakashi quiere apoderarse de él, por ahora su principal misión  es deshacerse de todos los herederos para que así ya nadie pueda guiar al dragón por el buen camino, y así ellos puedan usarlo. Mataron a mi madre pensando que ella era a la última a la que se le podría transmitir el poder, ya que no sabían de mi nacimiento, y mi abuelo me ocultó por un tiempo, hasta que ellos lo supieron, y fue entonces cuando me llevó a casa de Kenshin para que me protegiera, gracias a eso logré vivir, pero..... como no tengo descendencia, yo soy la última heredera.

- Pero en tal caso, también el señor Amatsu está en peligro ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Yahiko.

- Te equivocas jovencito- respondió Samato-  tal vez corro riesgo, pero no estoy en el mismo peligro en el que estaría un heredero.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?- interrumpió Kaoru.

- Una vez que el poder se ha transmitido a la siguiente generación, el dragón ya no puede regresar al antiguo heredero, pues el corazón de este podría ya no soportarlo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué es tan importante cuidar a Mina – dijo Kaoru, volteando a ver de nuevo a Kenshin quien permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos- "aunque aún así quisiera que ya no volviera a luchar".

- Bien,- Chris  se levantó de la mesa- creo que iré a dar un paseo

- Espera, yo voy contigo, te enseñaré dónde está el Akabeko-dijo Yahiko

- Vaya, que servicial te has vuelto Yahiko, pero yo creo que eso se debe a que quieres ir a ver a Subame ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió Kaoru y Yahiko se puso completamente rojo de la cara.

- ¡Tu no te metas fea¡, vámonos, es mejor darnos prisa.

Kenshin estaba en el dojo meditando sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con la cabeza baja, le molestaba la idea de que Isasi supiera donde vivía.

- "Si Isasi sabe donde vivo actualmente, entonces podría dañar a Yahiko o a Kaoru"

- Kenshin.......¿tu también estás preocupado no es así?.

- ¿Eh?- él levantó la vista y vio la figura de Kaoru- Si los del clan Ayakashi asesinaran a Mina, todo estará perdido.- Kaoru se inclinó ante él y lo miró fijamente, Mina casualmente pasaba por ahí y los vio.

- ¿Saben?, hacen muy bonita pareja, por qué no se dejan de tonterías y en lugar de mirarse se dicen todo de una vez.- Kenshin y Kaoru la vieron algo rojos.

- No sé de que hablas -dijo Kaoru sonrojada.

- Los he estado viendo desde ayer y no han dejado de mirarse todo el tiempo, me pregunto si sus amigos no se han cansado de verlos así todo el día,  yo no soy nadie para decirles que hacer y lo más probable es que sea la menos indicada, pero no creo que sea justo el que se guarden sus sentimientos, lo único que hacen es lastimarse mientras esperan que el otro por fin se decida a decir todo- ella se voltea y se dispone a salir- lo mismo deberían decirles a Sanosuke y Megumi, iré a buscar a mi abuelo- ella se va, Kenshin y Kaoru quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras de Mina, aunque en el fondo sabían que era verdad lo que ella decía, y estaban a punto de decir todo cuando, Mina regresó corriendo con una nota en la mano.

- ¡Kenshin, Isasi se llevó a mi abuelo!

Kenshin se paró rápidamente y se dispuso a ir 

- Espera, yo iré contigo- replicó Kaoru.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí, cuando regresen Chris y Yahiko diles lo que sucedió.

- Kenshin, yo si tengo que ir, si no lo hago ella matará a mi abuelo.

- Esta bien , pero hay que ser muy cautelosos.

Kenshin y Mina salieron corriendo del dojo hacia el bosque, mientras tanto Isasi los esperaba cerca de una cascada, a un lado se encontraba Samato atado de pies y manos.

- Es un hermoso lugar, sería la tumba perfecta para la famosa Mina ¿no lo crees así Samato?

- Sabes muy bien que no vendrá sola, Kenshin no dejará que le hagas daño.

- Si, lo sé, pero si el muere ya no podrá protegerla.

Kenshin y Mina llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Isasi.

- ¡abuelo!

- ¡Mina!

- Vaya, vaya, se tardaron más de lo que imaginé.

- Isasi, suelta a Samato

- Está bien, ya no me sirve- Isasi hace lo que Kenshin le pide y Samato cae rendido en los brazos de su nieta.

- Ya basta, deja de hacer tanto daño

- Ponte en guardia Himura, es hora de arreglar cuentas, esta vez no me detendré como aquel día.

********flash back*********

    Era de noche y los ninjas Ayakashi atacaban la casa de Kenshin, Tomoe abrazaba a la niña atrás de Kenshin que mataba a cada ninja que lo atacaba, uno de ellos dio un silbido, Isasi que estaba algo lejos ahí escuchó el sonido y corrió rápido al lugar de la escena, cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que el samurai que tenía la espada llena de sangre de sus compañeros no era otro que el muchacho que la había ayudado días antes con su pie.

- Pero si eres tu........- Isasi vio a la niña, sacó su espada y se puso en posición para atacar.

- Si viniste por ella debes saber que te cortaré el cuello-dijo el destajador, pero Isasi no puso atención en las palabras de este cuando vio a Tomoe.

- ¿quién eres?- preguntó amenazante, Tomoe levantó la vista y la miró fijamente.

- Mi nombre es Tomoe y soy la esposa de Kenshin.

- "¿su esposa?"- ella miró de nuevo al samurai y sintió un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, se quedó parada y después huyó, Kenshin caminó hacia Tomoe y vio a la niña.

- Creo que estarás a salvo por un tiempo, Tomoe no debiste contestar su pregunta.

- Lo siento, pensé que era necesario.

****** Fin del flash back*******

- Kenshin debes tener cuidado, ella se ha fortalecido desde aquel día- dijo el anciano con voz baja.

Isasi lo atacó y él logró detenerla con su espada empujándola, pero Isasi se apoyó en un árbol y se impulsó hacia él, logrando herirlo en un costado

- Ahg- Kenshin cayó hincado al suelo.

- ¡Kenshin!- él reconoció la voz que gritaba, volteo y vio a Kaoru que acababa de llegar y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Isasi miró a Kaoru, por un instante vio en ella la imagen de Tomoe, para después darle paso a aquel rostro que Kenshin veía con ternura, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella y logró sujetarla por las manos, poniendo su espada en el cuello de Kaoru.

- ¡Kaoru!

- Ke...Kenshin

Kenshin se levantó, su cabello cubría sus ojos, el corazón de Mina comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y el dragón del collar comenzó a brillar.

- ¿qué está sucediendo Mina?- preguntó Chris.

- No lo sé "¿será acaso que el dragón por fin a elegido?"

- Ya basta Isasi, esta vez te cortaré el cuello- Kenshin levantó la vista y Kaoru miró con tristeza que sus ojos llenos de ternura habían cambiado a unos ojos dorados llenos de furia. Kenshin atacó a Isasi, esta vez con gran velocidad y logró apartarla de Kaoru quien cayó al suelo, levantó la vista y lo vio pelear con tanta furia, que comenzó a llorar.

- Kaoru....- Yahiko corrió hasta ella- Kaoru

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, mi sueño era verdad, Kenshin se irá- decía Kaoru mientras veía impávida pelear a Kenshin.

Isasi logró acercarse de nuevo a ella, pero Yahiko pudo interponerse y recibió el golpe con su espada de bambú que se rompió al instante, cayendo tras golpearse con un árbol.

- ¡Yahiko!- Kaoru corrió hasta él.

- Creo que a Kenshin no le gustaría que te sucediera algo malo- Kaoru, lo recostó a un lado de Samato, Kenshin e Isasi pararon agitados mirándose el uno al otro. Mina se levantó dejando a un lado a su abuelo, comenzó a caminar y se paró en medio de Isasi y Kenshin, mirándolo fijamente, Chris no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no podía moverse, una extraña luz cubrió su cuerpo y a su vez también cubrió la espada de Kenshin. 

- La espada sin filo está brillando- dijo Kenshin con una voz fría. Fue entonces cuando Isasi comprendió lo que sucedía.

- No, no lo harás- ella corrió e intento matar a Mina

- ¡Mina!- Chris corrió y se interpuso entre Mina y la espada de Isasi, que lo hirió, por lo que cayó al suelo, la luz que cubría a Mina se hizo cada vez más intensa y se unió sobre ella para formar un gran dragón que al momento se metió en la espada de Kenshin.

- El dragón entró a la espada de Kenshin- dijo incrédula Kaoru cuando recordó lo que Mina había dicho- "cuando el dragón reconozca a una persona con el espíritu necesario para controlar su poder, se unirá a su alma y formará con él un gran guerrero"....... "es cierto, se dice que la espada de un samurai es como su alma"

Mina cayó hincada al suelo, cansada por la energía que había gastado, su mano sintió la de Chris, volteó y lo vio cubierto de sangre, de sus ojos cafés corrieron varias lágrimas.

- Chris.....Chris, no me puedes hacer esto, sabes bien que te quiero.

- Te dije que te protegería- sonrió levemente.

- Y de que me sirve vivir si tu no estás conmigo.

- No voy a morir, te lo prometo.....- Chris cayó inconsciente  y Mina lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Kenshin miró con rabia a Isasi

- Como te dije antes te cortaré el cuello.

- Deberías intentarlo.

Kaoru de nuevo escuchó esa frase y de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo, mientras Kenshin combatía cada vez más rápido con Isasi.

- "fue igual que cuando peleó contra Saitou, dijo la misma frase, dios mío, no lo permitas, no permitas que lo pierda, no quiero que se vaya, si sigue peleando va a morir, si Isasi no lo mata, él mismo lo hará dejando regresar a battusai" Kenshin deja de pelar........

- Estilo Hitten Mitsurugi – Kenshin volteó su espada del lado del filo y se lanzó contra Isasi, pero se detuvo al ver a Kaoru con los brazos extendidos frente a ella, y recordó aquel momento en que Tomoe se interpuso en su batalla  y murió a causa de su espada- Ka..Kaoru

- Ya basta Kenshin, no quiero, no quiero que vuelvas a ser battusai, ¡compréndelo!, ¡eres muy importante para mi!.

Kenshin al escuchar a Kaoru dejó caer la espada al suelo.

- No volveré a matar..........te lo prometo Kaoru-dono -Kenshin sonrió y Kaoru hizo lo mismo a la vez que corría a abrazarlo.

- Kenshin.....

- Oroooooo, Señorita Kaoru está lastimándome.

- Lo siento Kenshin.

 Isasi vio a Chris tirado en el suelo y a Mina que lo abrazaba, después a Yahiko y Samato, que aún estaban inconscientes, y finalmente  miró a Kenshin y Kaoru que seguían abrazados.

- No me equivoqué Himura, tienes grandes amigos aquí, sigo pensando que me gustaría seguir el camino que tu llevas........- ella dio media vuelta y se dispuso a  marchar.

- Isasi........ si realmente es lo que quieres entonces hazlo- contestó Kenshin.

- No podría, ya no, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a se una Ayakashi, diré al líder que el dragón ya ha elegido a alguien, ya no sirve de nada continuar con esta batalla- de los ojos de Isasi corrieron algunas lágrimas- me gustaría encontrarte de nuevo en mi siguiente vida, tal vez entonces pueda seguir tu camino.......Adiós Himura- Ella dio un salto y desapareció entre los árboles del bosque.

- Kenshin, creo que deberíamos llevar a Yahiko, Chris y al señor Amatsu con Megumi.- sugirió Kaoru.

- Si.

Chris y Samato estaban dormidos mientras Kenshin, Mina, Kaoru  Megumi los cuidaban, Yahiko entró con algunas vendas en la cintura y una cubeta con agua.

- Aquí está lo que me pediste Megumi.

Megumi tomó la cubeta, mojó un paño y lo colocó sobre la frente de Samato.

- ¿Cómo están?- pregunto angustiada Mina.

- Chris se pondrá bien en poco tiempo, la verdad es sorprendente su recuperación después de la herida que Isasi le provocó, pero el señor Amatsu..... realmente me preocupa, el no tiene ninguna herida, y aún así no ha despertado en cuatro días, eso no es normal.

En ese momento Chris despertó y Mina se acercó a él.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos- Kaoru, Kenshin , Yahiko y Megumi salieron de la habitación.

- Hola, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si pero me duele un poco la herida.

- Lo supuse... eres un tonto, por poco y te pierdo.

- Prometí que iba a protegerte y lo seguiré haciendo.

- Lo sé- ella se acercó y lo beso. 

Mientras tanto afuera Kenshin estaba pensando, se veía preocupado y Kaoru se dio cuenta.

- Buenos días- Sanosuke llegó- ¿Cómo están?

- Chris ya despertó, pero el señor Samato aún sigue inconsciente- respondió Megumi también preocupada.

- Kenshin, crees que ya sea hora de que.......

- No lo sé Sano, pero lo más probable es que solo hay querido esperar a que el dragón estuviera a salvo.

- ¡Kenshin, mi abuelo ha despertado!- Mina gritó desde la puerta de  la habitación.

Todos corrieron y al llegar lo vieron despierto pero muy débil.

- Mina, acércate- ella hizo lo que él pedía- ¿ya ha elegido el dragón no es cierto?- Mina asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, eligió a Kenshin, ahora se encuentra en su espada sin filo

Samato sonrió y miró a Kenshin quien estaba parado a un lado.

- Sabía que así sería, desde que te conocí sentí algo extraño, y en ese momento supe que tu serías el indicado para el poder del dragón, debes cuidarlo y usarlo sólo para ayudar a los demás como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Chris, espero que sigas cuidando a Mina como lo hiciste...... Muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad.

- Abuelo........

- Mina tu sabes que ya es hora, sé que tu corazón lo siente al igual que el mío, debes seguir adelante y luchar como lo hemos hecho...muchas, gracias- al decir estas palabras el rostro de Samato cayó tranquilo, Mina lo vio afligida y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero en seguida las secó con su mano, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Mina...estás bien- preguntó Kaoru preocupada, Mina volteó y sonrió.

- Sabía que esto pasaría, mi abuelo me pidió que no llorara y cumpliré.

Se ve una piedra y alrededor se encuentran Chris, Mina, Kaoru, Kenshin,  Yahiko, Megumi y Sanosuke, Mina se inclina y  coloca unas flores, Chris se acerca a ella.

- Ya es hora.

- Si, solo quería despedirme de él- ella se levanta y camina hacia Kenshin y sus amigos- Muchas gracias por todo.

- ¿Realmente tienes que irte?- Pregunto Kaoru.

- Si, es necesario.

Kenshin la miró por unos instantes.

- Dime, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora Mina-chan?

- Seguiré con mi carrera, sé que mi abuelo me seguirá ayudando desde donde esté.

- Puedes volver cuando quieras- interrumpió Kaoru.

- Muchas gracias, tendré presente tu ofrecimiento- ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia Chris que ya la estaba esperando, se paró, volteó su rostro y vio a Sanosuke abrazando por los Hombros a Megumi- Creo que ellos lo entendieron antes que ustedes- mina giró hacia Kenshin y Kaoru-  hermano mayor espero que cuando vuelva a verte ya te hayas decidido- sonrió un poco y finalmente siguió su camino junto a Chris.

- ¿Hermano mayor?- Yahiko   preguntó a Kenshin algo confundido.

- Samato solía decir que yo era como el hermano mayor de Mina, y cada vez que la veía ella me llamaba así.

- Ya veo..... pues tu hermana menor tiene razón.- interrumpió Sanosuke.

- Si – Kenshin abrazó a Kaoru ante el asombro de todos- ella tiene razón.

Kaoru sonrió y miró a Kenshin.

- Que bueno que te diste cuenta.

FIN

*********************

_Kaoru_ken:  esto es todo sobre esta historia espero que les haya gustado... (^-^u) si es que la llegaron a leer (-_-u) que no creo... de cualquier manera muchas gracias a los que lo hicieron y dejaron reviews (^o^) y por si alguien leyó este capítulo ¡onegai! Reviews (^o^)_


End file.
